What's left undone
by bluename
Summary: It's been 6 years since since Vlad was left alone in space, 6 years of guilt, wondering what's been of the older halfa. So Danny decides to wrap up what is still left undone. Post PP. Oneshot


**_I've got no explanation for this, while roaming through old files I found this._**

**_I really believed that I had forgotten how to write, and then I found this piece that warmed my heart. I couldn't leave it undone._**

**_File created: Tuesday February 2, 2010._**

**_Found and finished: August 15, 2011._**

**_Hope you enjoy it, that is enough for me n_n_**

What's left undone

He looked up at the sky; the stars where shinning, and they were a little too far away to be grasped by his own hand. Meanwhile, the moon was on its full with all intentions of making fun of his long past dream.

He sighed.

Technology was at its best even now so many years into the future, but still the only ones who could reach the stars where the Astronauts. Something he wasn't. He wondered... how did it felt to live up there? Where everything is seemingly black for humans' eyes. To live there...

... And then he remembered.

It felt like it had been just yesterday and not 6 years ago when his greatest enemy had been left behind to never live on Earth again, but at the same time it felt like it had been a hundred years since he had become world-known; probably because fame had turned into a nuisance. The wonders of growing up thought: if you keep your face as far away of the media as possible for many years, as you grow up most might not identify you. It didn't always work, especially because he would be seen many times in his ghost form. But that wasn't what concerned him the most at the moment, and as if he had just been revealed a great truth: he turned away to where he was heading and started running as fast as possible towards his home; one which still held a ridiculously big and shinny green neon sign on top of it.

Daniel had taken as a hobby to go out to walk almost every night at the park. He felt free at those hours of the night where the moon was bright and on its greatest peak. He loved the fact that the place was normally really quiet and empty, and the chilling breeze of the dark hours made him feel as if he was a teen boy again fighting ghosts and skipping curfew just because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Now there was no curfew and there where no lies. Nor there where dreams of lurking the mysterious dark sky that at night blessed the world with its magnificent infinite numbers of stars that shaped constellations and guided the human kind on its early days of navigation.

It was exactly that image that reminded him of his enemy... of the long gone and forgotten Plasmius. Yet he was now thinking about him, and even knowing that after 6 years his human side at least might have already passed away...he kept running, as fast as he could, until his breath became heavy and his feet became numb...yet he run.

The night was as dark as it could be, and as empty as it might. The silence was interrupted by his constant and fast steps that dared to wake up even the peaceful sleeping birds; the dark streets daring to swallow up anyone who wasn't of its acquaintance; fortunately Danny was, and embraced by the moonlight he started to slow down as the sight of his house came in sight, and he kept going on until he reached for the door and went inside. The man then closed the door and went straight to the basement, and there it was, closed and painted with yellow and black stripes warning any unknown trespasser that only the brave ones would do such a thing as opening the portal and go into that mysterious world that for some just existed in human fantasy: The Ghost Zone. Yet for this daring man, that place was not as terrifying as he thought when he was only fourteen years old.

* * *

><p>He roamed throughout the whole castle, opening door after door, walking past all different kinds of aisles. There where huge rooms, smalls ones, dimensions that defied human's imagination; he saw past times, futures, unearthly beings and ghosts that transcended everything he knew about this realm, all of these behind all kinds of doors. But any of this didn't matter anymore, for he kept searching, all throughout the castle, until he found the desired huge and (kind of) menacing door. With all his might he opened it, and there he saw the back of one of the worlds most mysterious ghosts.<p>

"Long time no...meet, young boy" he turned around; it was a child.

Danny smiled, and replied, "I guess for me is _'long time not SEE_'... Clockwork", where there was once a youngster now stood a man, "I guess you already know why I'm here". The man smiled back, and replied:

"You do are certain that it is kind of late right now, don't you?" if the Master of Time's intention was to make a joke then Danny paid no attention to it.

"I... I know..." he hang his head low, a fist forming in his hand. He was nervous.

Clockwork didn't reply and just waited for the boy to say something else; his eyes never leaving the boy's face.

Long silence.

"I see... I'm so sorry! Even thought he did all this awful deeds he was still human and for me to leave him there-" The boy kept looking at the floor, unable to meet the eyes of the guardian of all times. His feet were trembling.

"He is alive Daniel, but I shouldn't be telling you this, it's not my job to be your newspaper, and certainly it surprises me that you didn't do something about it before... you deserve to feel guilty, but yet again neither am I your parent to scold you like that..." The ghosts' smile long gone, instead he felt the urge to give him a lesson.

Danny immediately looked up with great surprise as the news hit him, his mind going on about a million things at the same time but even then he still was able to pay attention to the Master of Times' words, nothing making sense at all. He was confused, and in need of answers. "But how... how? I don't understand, did he find a portal?" finally the boy decided to look at Clockwork in the eyes, finding an old looking man floating in front of him.

"Aren't you paying attention at all? I'm not your newspaper!" Replied the old ghost, turning around with all the intentions of driving the trembling boy away, but he was unsuccessful.

"CLOCKWORK PLEASE! I need to know! He is in the Ghost Zone isn't he? Because it seems impossible that he would go unnoticed on the human world...how did he do it? It doesn't make sense at all!" the boy asked with pleading eyes, taking a couple of steps forwards. The Master of Time then turned around and looking at the boy with pity he sighed and replied:

"Are you sure you are worthy of that information Daniel? What would you do with it? Have you learned anything from this? First think about it...and then start the search...I will say no further" The ghost stood firm, waiting for the reply.

"But Clockwork! ... Please ... I don't know where to search or how... I just feel so bad about it... and not only because I feel guilty, but because the thought will destroy my dad someday... who were we to exile a man from earth?" Yes it was truth, a human born form the earth, is part of it forever, so who dares to think he is so almighty to have the right to take a son of the earth away from it?

Clockwork sighed again, and in a very gentle voice he replied: "Very well Daniel... I can give you a hint, but this is the last thing I will do, I as an absolute observer shouldn't do this as it goes against the rules but..." the ghost was considering it for a moment, and then continued "you can ask Danielle about it"

Then it hit him, and as his eyes started to shine in realization, the boy's knees stopped trembling. "Dani? DANI? But how... ARGHH OFF COURSE! Thank you Clockwork seriously thanks man!" Danny then hugged the old ghost (who didn't saw it coming), and then exited the castle to look for his old _cousin's_ lair, leaving behind a smiling and caring Clockwork.

* * *

><p>Danny had visited his clone a couple of times in her lair at the Ghost Zone and knew very well his way there, so the boy flew as fast as the laws of physics let him.<p>

Suddenly, between thoughts and expectations he was finally at her home in a blink.

The boy started knocking at the door so loud that a part of his consciousness was worried that it could fall apart, but right now that really didn't matter, and in a couple of seconds he heard a noise from behind.

The door opened, and a grown up Dani was standing behind it. "Danny! Hello! What are you doing here, isn't it really late on Amity Park? Did something bad happened?" she asked with curiosity, all the while the boy kept struggling on what to say.

Finally he asked, "Dani, where is he?" he took a deep breath, "where's Vlad? I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel really guilty for not having the guts to come and look for him earlier, but I can't stand this anymore, please... PLEASE, tell me he's with you!" he said with anxious eyes, while his clone looked at him expressionless. Then the girl invited him in to her place.

The living room only contained a table with two chairs, a white sofa and a strange eye-plant to which Danny wasn't afraid anymore. They both sat in the couch, and after a minute or two of silence the girl replied, "Well after the disaster 6 years ago, I found out what happened to him, and even thought he did all those things, well... he is still my father you know? So I, well... promise me you won't tell a word Danny!" she asked with pleading eyes. The girl looked nervous. Danny nodded with honesty, and she continued, "I found a portal that went into space and brought him back to the ghost zone, he has been living here since then". The girl then sighed, she felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and little did she know that a much bigger one had been lifted form the boy's ones.

"Thank you, thank you very much Dani! Where is he? I want to apologize..." he said, turning his gaze up to the ceiling, the feeling of guilt never leaving him.

All these years wondering, of nightmares, and of feelings of loneliness where difficult to leave behind, but what happened next took away his worries, as the door in the wall from their behind opened. Huge steps could be heard coming from their back, and then he heard an old man's voice, "I'm right here Daniel. If you are willing to forgive me..." Danny stood up, shocked, and turned around to face him. The man looked fragile and sad, "...please...please...tell your family I loved them, and that I was a fool... or if you just will, to only forgive me would be enough".

The boy then smiled and with a very relieved and sincere voice he answered, "I do Vlad, I whole heartedly do".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks so much for reading!<em>**

**_I will go back and revise the grammar sometime later, I have so much homework to do LOL XD_**

**_-Blue_**

**_PS: The reason why I found this was because I remembered about my other undone fanfic and was just in the middle of writing the next chapter. I'm adding this note because I found this AFTER I came up with the idea of the other chapter, but surprisingly they are so alike in some things that I can't believe it XD maybe my mind is playing tricks to me!_**

**_EDIT: I have edited some grammar and spelling mistakes really quickly, and also I just realized I did write a story in spanish about Vlad's thoughts on outer space before XD I'm very repetitive aren't I?_**


End file.
